


Tea with Mrs. Peel

by Melie



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/F, Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Peel a invité Tara King chez elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Mrs. Peel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0clochette0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=0clochette0).



> Rien à moi.

Tout en sirotant son thé, Emma Peel observait la jeune fille en face d'elle. Tenant délicatement sa tasse dans ses mains, Tara King promenait quant à elle son regard dans tout l'appartement.

Nul doute que Steed devait la trouver exquise. Et puis, elle n'avait pas de mari porté disparu, elle.

A première vue, elles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre. Pourtant, Emma avait le sentiment qu'elles pourraient très bien s'entendre. C'était pour cela, en plus de la curiosité et du désir d'entendre parler de Steed, qu'elle avait invité Tara à venir prendre le thé chez elle. Passés ces premiers moments de gêne - la jeune femme éprouvait probablement plus que de l'admiration pour Steed, et devait avoir le sentiment de se retrouver en face, sinon de sa rivale, du moins de celle dont elle devrait effacer le souvenir pour parvenir à ses fins -, elles avaient les plus grandes chances de devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

"Racontez-moi un peu, à moins que vous ne soyez tenue au secret absolue, évidemment, quelle était votre dernière mission ?  
\- Oh, j'ai dû me faire engager comme actrice, répondit Tara sans sourciller, sur un tournage où le réalisateur était soupçonné d'espionnage… Steed jouait le rôle de mon manager.  
\- Et je suppose que ce n'était finalement pas le réalisateur lui-même, mais son assistante qui était coupable de trahison ?"

La jeune femme eût l'air surprise, mais se ressaisit bientôt.

"Exactement.  
\- Vous vous entendiez bien ?  
\- Extrêmement. Mais…  
\- Mais elle vous paraissait suspecte malgré tout, conclut Emma Peel en se recalant dans son fauteuil.  
\- Voilà."

Elle était intelligente. Oui, décidément, Steed devait beaucoup l'aimer…

"Je suppose que vous avez également eût affaire à beaucoup de cas de ce genre ?"

Emma sourit. La conversation était engagée… oui, elle en était sûre à présent, elles s'entendraient très bien.

FIN


End file.
